Birthday Blues
by SpikeBuffyTryst
Summary: Someone remembered Buffy’s birthday this year. Spike & Buffy have a chat. Spike & Dawn plan to go shopping for Buffy’s birthday. But as usual, nothing goes as Spike planned & Buffy's birthdays never go on w/o a hitch! WIP until the end
1. The Plan and the Pain

Disclaimer: What do you think me, a genius? All characters belong to J.W., ME, Fox, et al.  
  
Title: "Birthday Blues"  
  
Rating: Over all R.  
  
Chapter One: PG-13, just to be safe.  
  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Spike/Dawn (friendship)  
  
History: Season 7, Buffy's birthday that never aired. Spike got his "edge" back a little sooner than on the show.  
  
Summary: Someone remembered Buffy's birthday this year. WIP until the end.  
  
Chapter One: Spike and Buffy have a chat. Spike and Dawn plan to go shopping for Buffy's birthday.  
  
Author's Notes: Anything in asterisks denotes internal thoughts.  
  
******  
  
Spike slipped his black leather duster on and grabbed his wallet from underneath the cot mattress. He slipped it in his pocket as he made his way up to the kitchen. He picked out his favorite mug from the cupboard and filled it with a bag of blood. Spike smiled as Dawn walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Bit."  
  
"Hi, Spike!" Dawn smiled brightly. "Whatcha up to?" she sat down at the island across from where Spike was standing.  
  
"Just heating up a cup. I was a bit feeling peckish."  
  
"Oh. Are you going somewhere?" she asked indicating his jacket.  
  
"Off to that bloody thing you Americans call a mall," he scowled.  
  
"Why?" Dawn laughed to herself because he sounded like Giles. *How British!*  
  
"Got to get a present for big Sis' birthday." Spike walked over to the microwave and took out his dinner.  
  
"Oh my God! Buffy's birthday is in two days! I totally forgot, y'know with everything that's going on! Can I come with you?"  
  
"Right, I bet everyone's forgotten. May be this year's won't be so bad. "  
  
"Yeah, after my wish fiasco last year, I'm sure everyone will be happy that they've forgotten! Buffy's birthdays don't tend to go very well, as you know."  
  
"That's wasn't all your fault, you didn't know she was a vengeance demon," Spike said understandingly.  
  
"Right, but this is the Hellmouth and I am the Slayer's sister, I should know better! So, can I come?" she asked again.  
  
"Sure, Niblet, you can tag along."  
  
"Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready." Dawn ran from the kitchen and upstairs to get changed.  
  
******  
  
Buffy and Kennedy walked into the kitchen after almost being ran over by Dawn.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Spike turned around. "Ladies."  
  
"Where was Dawn off to in such a hurry? I don't think I ever saw her move so fast," Buffy stated.  
  
"We're going to take a walk. She went to get ready."  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked. "She was that excited over a walk?"  
  
"Oh, no where in particular. Just going to spend some time together. Don't think she feels very welcome in her own home, if you know what I mean. No one seems to pay her any attention lately." Spike immediately regretted what came out of his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no one pays her any attention anymore'?" Buffy asked, her brow furrowing.  
  
*Insert foot into mouth once again, mate.* Spike told himself. "Just, she seems down lately and you're always so busy with the wannabes, you don't spend any time with her."  
  
"That's not." Buffy stopped. *God, it is true! I'm being neglectful Buffy again.*  
  
".true? It is, Pet."  
  
"Did she say something to you?" Buffy asked getting the juice out.  
  
Kennedy grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed towards the living room. *This is not a conversation I need to be a part of! Plus, there are better things I could be doing, like kissing Willow!* Kennedy smiled. "Buffy, we'll talk later.about weapons?"  
  
"We'll see, Kennedy." Buffy turned her attention back to the blond vampire once the teenager was gone. "Well, did she say something?"  
  
Spike sighed. "It's not my place to say, really."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, sadness creeping into her eyes. "Spike, please. What did she say to you?"  
  
"She knows you're busy, but Buffy she's your sister and you barely say more than, 'Dawn, get ready for bed you have school.' Or, 'Dawn, you're going to be late.' Or, 'Dawn is your homework done?'" Spike drank the last bit of his blood before speaking again. "It's like you don't want anything to do with her. This past summer, you were training her, spending time with her, teaching her, and now."  
  
"And now what?"  
  
"Now, you just ignore her. I'm sorry, but I understand where she's coming from," Spike said softly. *Just the way that you can ignore me. Turn it on and off, you do.*  
  
"Spike, you know that." Buffy stared at him. *Is he making this about himself? About us? Have I been ignoring him too?* Buffy asked herself.  
  
"I know what you have to do, what you're going through. Buffy, you can't forget she's going through it also. She may not be the Slayer, but she's the Slayer's sister and for awhile you were treating her like she was the most important thing in your life."  
  
"Spike, Dawn is the most important thing in my life. I'm trying to protect her. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's too young."  
  
"Then why did you quit training her when the other girl's came? Why did you push her away? Buffy, she's more vulnerable not knowing how to defend herself. Those girls, they can't protect her; they can barely protect themselves. Dawn's got a better chance of protecting them than they do her. She's got more ability than half of them do. Don't forget she's the same age you were when you became the Slayer."  
  
"Spike, that's different. I was meant to be the Slayer. I don't want her life ruined by mine."  
  
"She is your life, Buffy. You and her, you're all she's got left. You know not everyone is going to survive. You don't know who will be here when this is all over." Spike looked at the floor. *I don't know if I'll even be here. I don't know if even you'll be here.*  
  
"She's got you," Buffy smiled softly.  
  
Spike sighed. He never liked admitting defeat. "Buffy, I don't know if I'll be here when this is all over."  
  
"What.what do you mean? Are you leaving me, us?" Buffy felt her heart tighten and the breath leave her lungs. "You aren't leaving are you?"  
  
Spike looked at his Slayer, deep into her eyes. *Is that worry? Does she want me to stay?* Spike remained silent.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy almost pleaded. "Why aren't you answering me?" Buffy's stomach started doing summersaults.  
  
Spike took in a large un-needed breath and stared at the Slayer. His normally bright blue eyes glassed over briefly before he looked away. "Buffy, I can't answer that."  
  
"You can't? You seem to be able to speak quite perfectly. Although sometimes I have no idea what some of the words you use mean," she attempted to joke. She grew serious again when Spike didn't find her comment amusing. "Don't say that you're leaving for my own good. Please, I've heard that before and it never worked! I can't believe this!"  
  
Buffy felt as if she had been kicked in the ribs with steel-toed boots repeatedly, for hours. Her brain was having trouble finding an answer to why Spike would've told her such things. Anger was rising inside of her, making her blood hot and her heart pound in her chest. She walked up to the vampire and took his face in her hands. Hazel eyes met stormy blue ones as she looked deep inside of him, trying to find the truth.  
  
Spike laid his hands upon hers and stared into her eyes. He didn't like what he saw: confusion, pain, anger. He couldn't bare it any longer, so he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Her skin warmed his cool skin and sent shockwaves through his body.  
  
*God, I could stay in your arms for eternity, but I know it'll never happen. Why do I torture myself? I would give up my immortality just to have you love me back, to have you return any of what I feel for you.*  
  
Buffy felt herself leaning into him, letting her forehead meet his. Her hands still cupped his face as she took in his scent. *Still cigarettes and leather. And is that my vanilla body wash? God, you smell good, Spike!*  
  
Buffy sighed as she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. "Please, don't shut me out." *Please, don't leave me! I won't be able to handle it!*  
  
"Buffy, I can't.not now. Don't make me. There are more important things to worry about."  
  
*Important? You are important to me!* Buffy screamed inside. *Why can't I tell you this out loud? Why does it have to be so painful? So hard?* she asked herself. *Because you're the Slayer. You're not supposed to fall in love with vampires!* her own voice screamed back.  
  
"Spike, I'm ready!" Dawn yelled running down the stairs.  
  
Spike pulled away from Buffy and leaned against the island. He could see the pain in her face and it tore him up inside. *Always hurting the girl, Spike ole boy. Staying or going, it won't make a difference.*  
  
Buffy backed away from Spike, hurt and confusion clouding her eyes. She forced back a river of tears as Dawn came bouncing into the kitchen. Dawn was all smiles, which made Buffy's heart lighten a small bit. *Why do you always hurt the ones you love?* She always found herself asking that very question over and over, still never finding an answer.  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Dawn smiled.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie," Buffy managed to say without sounding too depressed. "I heard you and Spike are going for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn beamed. "We're going to spend some quality time together. Catch up, y'know, friendly things." Dawn turned to Spike and winked. "Isn't that right, Spike?"  
  
"Sure thing, Bit. You all set?" Spike asked setting his mug in the sink and rinsing it. *Anything so I don't have too see that look on your face.*  
  
"Yup. Bye Buffy." Dawn said heading towards the living room.  
  
"Bye. Do be careful" Buffy stated.  
  
"I will don't worry."  
  
"I know, but I still do," Buffy stated. "Have fun."  
  
"I, we will." Dawn waved, "C-ya."  
  
"C-ya," Buffy said deflated. She turned her gaze to Spike and nodded before leaving.  
  
"Buffy," Spike called, but it was too late. Buffy had already left and ran upstairs. "Bloody hell!" he muttered.  
  
"Spike, c'mon!" Dawn called waiting by the door.  
  
"Coming, Bit!" Spike replied.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. The Journey and Discovery

Disclaimer: What do you think me, a genius? All characters belong to J.W., ME, Fox, et al.  
  
Title: "Birthday Blues"  
  
Rating: Over all R.  
  
Chapter Two: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Spike/Dawn (friendship)  
  
History: Season 7, Buffy's birthday that never aired. Spike got his "edge" back a little sooner than on the show.  
  
Summary: Someone remembered Buffy's birthday this year. WIP until the end.  
  
Chapter Two: Dawn & Spike talk while walking to the mall. Buffy reflects on what happened between Spike and herself and finally discovers something about their relationship.  
  
Author's Notes: Anything in asterisks denotes internal thoughts.  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey and Discovery  
  
******  
  
Spike and Dawn walked side-by-side down Main Street. Spike listened while Dawn went on and on about Buffy and the Potentials. Spike had to give the girl credit for everything she was going through. After all, it wasn't everyday a girl got 30 new 'sisters'. It was all over-whelming for the teen and no one seemed to understand, nor did they ask her what she felt about anything. Her room was no longer hers. She had no quiet time to herself.  
  
"So, then she's all like, 'Dawn, I thought I told you to get your homework done! You're not going to pass your test that way!' So I was like, 'Buffy, what difference does it make? With the way things have been going, I won't have to worry about school if there isn't one anymore!'" Dawn took a breath. "She really didn't have a comment because deep down I know she thinks it's possible! So what does she do? She goes and gets all high and mighty on me, pretending to be like mom."  
  
"What'd you say back?" Spike asked. Dawn really could talk, unlike her sister, whom the only time anything came out of her mouth lately was when she was yelling orders or fighting something or giving one of her extremely long speeches.  
  
"Oh, I just glared at her. No sense making any comments about mom. It only hurts her and I don't want to hurt her. Although sometimes, I'd like to switch places with her and just slap the self-righteousness out!" Dawn smiled. "Anyway, what were you and Buffy talking about? It looked tense."  
  
Spike stared at the young woman and smiled. "Just stuff, Niblet. Nothing to worry your pretty head about."  
  
"Spike, I'm sixteen! I'm not dumb. I can see the way you two look at each other when the other one isn't looking. You still love her right?"  
  
Spike nodded and replied. "Yeah, always."  
  
"So, it had to do with relationship stuff then? You always get that look in your eyes."  
  
"What look?" he asked confused.  
  
"That, 'I'd do anything for you, if you'd only let me' look! The one that says you'd die for her. She's too stupid to see what's in front of her," Dawn smiled.  
  
"Dawn, it's not that simple. I wish it was, but by God, it's not," Spike sighed. *It's never simple when you tell the one that you love, that you might not be there in the end. Love is never simple, that's what makes it so painful, so passionate.*  
  
"That's the problem with you two. You don't ever think anything is simple. It's always got to be all or nothing. You want all of her and she ACTS like she wants nothing of you. Well you're both wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dawn sighed out of frustration. "Spike the whole time you were gone, it was all about getting you back. It wasn't about finding out where the First was or what it was doing, granted it played a part though. Mainly, it was about finding you first and foremost, and then dealing with the evil part. You were always on her mind, in her dreams."  
  
"In her dreams?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yes, she dreamt about you."  
  
"She told you this?" Spike asked, he had a hard time believing Buffy would just tell Dawn everything.  
  
"Will you stop interrupting me?" Dawn scolded him, continuing only when he nodded. "She didn't have to tell me. I could hear her. Crying herself to sleep, calling our your name. Waking up crying, screaming, freakin' out because you weren't there."  
  
"She was just worried that the First could turn me against her. I'm just one of her weapons, her tools."  
  
*God, how can you be so blind! Ugh, vampires!* Dawn bitched quietly to herself, becoming frustrated. "Spike, I'm telling you, it wasn't because you could be used against us. She told me you asked her to kill you before you were taken. Did you really think she could do it? That she wanted to do it?"  
  
"People can do anything when they're pushed far enough," Spike replied.  
  
"Like you when you got your soul."  
  
"Something like that," he said softly. *Stupid bloody soul hasn't done anything but cause problems.*  
  
"Well, Buffy's not going to stake you, she loves you."  
  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Dawn's arm. "Did she tell you that?"  
  
*Get a grip much!* Dawn pulled her hand free from Spike's grasp. "Hello, not a Slayer here! That hurts!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Dawn."  
  
"It's okay. See no harm no foul!" she smiled showing him her arm.  
  
"Good. Did Buffy say she loved me?" he asked again, his heart hoping she had.  
  
Dawn saw the anticipation in Spike's eyes and smiled. "Spike, have you ever known Buffy to admit any of her feelings?"  
  
"No." Spike's tone dropped and his gaze fell to the ground as he continued walking.  
  
"Spike, wait up!" Dawn called. When she finally caught up to him, she continued talking. "Spike, Buffy never says what she's feeling unless it's to lash out at someone. She doesn't have to say it out loud. When she talks about you, you can see it in her eyes. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know the signs. You weren't there to see her worry over you. You didn't see how every time your name was mentioned she'd jump and look around, or her eyes would light up. That's not something someone does when they're not in love or they hate someone."  
  
"I don't, Niblet. I don't think I deserve her love, even if it were true. I did some bad things."  
  
"She forgave you, Spike! Just get past that."  
  
"It's not that simple. I hurt her."  
  
"Spike, it's in the past, this is the present and tomorrow is the future. Do you want to live it sulking and brooding like a poof, or in love and happy?"  
  
"Poof, ey? You think I'm brooding like Peaches?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.  
  
Dawn laughed. "I never brought Gel-boy into the conversation, you did! Look, all I'm saying is that just give her a chance. She'll come around."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Bit," Spike sighed. *And I'll live bloody long enough to fly!*  
  
Spike walked in silence the rest of the way to the Sunnydale Mall, while Dawn talked about whatever it is teenagers talk about. Occasionally, he would nod or reply with a monosyllabic word; usually a yes or no.  
  
***  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs, slammed her door and paced around her room. Anger flashed in her hazel eyes as she recalled her earlier encounter with the blond vampire. How could he tell her he was leaving and then not explain? What gave him the right to do that to her? What gave him the right to leave? What gave him the right to play with her heart like that?  
  
*The same thing that gave you the right! The same thing that gave you the right to play with his heart! The same right that gave you the ammunition to hurt him with your words, and your actions!*  
  
Buffy stopped pacing and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes, no longer bore flecks of anger, yet strands of hurt and realization that she did the same thing to him. She could build him up and tear him down all at once. She thought nothing of it as she did it either. She could make him feel like a king and then like a dirty serf. Yet, he.he kept her on a high pedestal for everyone to admire and see.  
  
Things always had to be all or nothing, black or white with her, but not him; never him. He accepted that there were many shades of gray, both dark and light. They were in the middle of that spectrum: she on the little lighter side and he on the little darker side. The two of them were equals, the opposite sides of the same coin. One good with bad and one bad with good. Should they be enemies? Should they be lovers? Could they be friends?  
  
"Spike said Angel and I could never be friends, so what does that mean for us? Spike has a soul and he can't lose it by a 'Happiness Clause'. I trusted him enough to have the chip removed so it wouldn't kill him. I've trusted him more times than I can count, with my life, with my family and friends' lives, with my heart.  
  
"Can we be friends though? Do I want to be just friends with him or do I want more? Can we be lovers again? Are we meant to be together as he says? Am I just like him?" Buffy asked herself all the hard questions.  
  
*God, I do want to feel his arms around me- protecting me, loving me, just comforting me. What I wouldn't give for just one moment where neither of us hurt the other. Where the world kept silent and uninterrupted by chaos. Where I could be a normal young woman and he a normal young man. To just be normal!*  
  
Buffy looked at herself one last time and then flopped herself on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts mixed with emotion and controlled by her heart, not her brain. She wondered where he was and what he talked about with Dawn. Did he talk about the same things as he did with her? Did he make Dawn laugh and smile? Did Dawn make him smile like she could? Did he give Dawn that special grin of his?  
  
Buffy rolled over on her side and traced patterns on the pillow beside her. It still smelled like him; cigarettes and leather. The cologne he sometimes used. The thought of him in her bed again made her heart ache for him and the breath of air catch in her throat. Buffy cried silently as she realized what she wanted.  
  
"I just want to be normal! I just want us to be normal!" Buffy closed her eyes as she succumbed to a stress-induced sleep.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Gift

Chapter Three: The Gift  
  
****** Spike entered the doors cursing under his breath. It hadn't even taken five minutes before he regretted going. All the stores in one place, made him feel a bit off-balance. So many options to chose from, especially when he didn't know what to get her. What do you get a vampire slayer? Spike certainly couldn't buy her stakes, axes, or weapons. They'd ask for identification and he really didn't want to get her anything that reminded her of her duty. He wanted something that reminded Buffy that she was a young woman, a young woman whom was loved.  
  
Dawn watched Spike, as he went from isle to isle, store to store, not finding anything. Dawn saw the discomfort his body was trying hard to hide. Was it the mall? Or was it because he was trying to find Buffy the perfect gift? Something that he could never possibly give her.  
  
*He's worse than a girl with too much money on her hands!!* Dawn thought.  
  
*Bloody hell, this place is the worst torture!* Spike grumbled to himself.  
  
"Spike, did you find anything yet?" Dawn asked walking up to him. The truth was, Dawn was having trouble also. She wanted to get Buffy something that mattered that came from the heart.  
  
He looked down at the young girl, who in all actuality was getting just as tall as he was. Just a few more inches and she'd be right up there with him. Another way, in which the two ladies in his life differed. Spike smiled at the thought of Buffy. If only they could be together without her friends giving her slack and making her feel guilty.  
  
"Bloody hell, this place is for the birds. Too many stores with too many annoying people," Spike grumbled.  
  
"Too many stores? Or too many indecisions on your part?" Dawn smirked, knowing she was right.  
  
Spike shot her a look. "Bit sometimes you're too smart for your own good."  
  
"Thanks." she hesitated. "I think."  
  
"Wha' about you? Did you find anything yet?"  
  
"No, not really. I could buy her a CD, but I don't really think she needs another one right now. There's always clothes, but you've seen her wardrobe, she already has too many!"  
  
"That's true," Spike smiled.  
  
"Oh, I've got it!" Dawn exclaimed. "I just remembered! Buffy loves this picture of Mom, her and me. I could put it in a locket! I can have it engraved too!"  
  
"Slow down, Bit. There's no need to rush," Spike said trying to calm her.  
  
Dawn was so excited she started jumping up and down. She grabbed Spike's hand and started pulling him down the mall towards one of the many jewelry stores.  
  
***  
  
After thirty minutes of looking, at what to Spike, were the lame lockets, Dawn had seemed to find something she liked. In fact, there were only about six or seven different styles, so he didn't understand why it had taken her so long. There were gold, silver and platinum lockets, some had a combination, and some had roses, "I love you", or swirly patterns carven onto the metal. Dawn wanted everything to be absolutely perfect after what happened last year on Buffy's birthday. She shuddered at the memories.  
  
"So, Bit," Spike stated, getting her attention. "Find anything that tickles your fancy?"  
  
"Tickles my fancy?" Dawn asked a bit confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, um yeah a few. I just want it to be perfect, y'know with a capital 'P'."  
  
"I know you do Platelet and it will be."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Okay, this one!"  
  
"Miss, have you found something you like yet?" the middle-aged sales woman asked full of smiles.  
  
"Yeah, finally. I'll take that one," Dawn said pointing to the one she wanted.  
  
"Very good choice. This one is platinum and gold. Best thing is, is that it's on sale."  
  
"Even better," Dawn smiled. "Um, can this be engraved.here?"  
  
"Yes, of course. If you come this way, I'll get you the form," she gestured for the pair to follow her. "Ok, write what you want right here, then fill out your name and phone number."  
  
"Oh, do I have to give my phone number, this is a present and."  
  
"Oh sure, I understand. Does your father here have a business number we could reach him at?"  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small smile. "Oh, he's not my father," Dawn corrected her politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have assumed," she apologized. "Here's the form."  
  
*Cause assuming would make an ass out of you and me!* Dawn smirked to herself, remembering when she has told Willow that. "Really, it's no problem." After filling out the form she asked, "How much for the locket and the engraving? And when can I pick it up?"  
  
"Forty-five grand total. You're lucky you came in today and not yesterday, because we're having our special today: $5 on all engravings, no matter how long it is. About a half hour and it should be ready, if not you can always come back tomorrow to pick it up."  
  
When the woman turned around to take the locket back to the engraving machine, Spike turned to Dawn and asked: "Bit, you have enough cash?"  
  
"Yeah, I have $50, so I'll have enough to get a card too."  
  
"Alright, Luv, just makin' sure." Spike turned around and walked over to the ring displays. *If only you could love me like I love you. If I hadn't ruined everything. We could be so bloody perfect together.* Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by Dawn's voice.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
When Spike didn't look around Dawn asked: "Hey, you alright? You have that look on your face again."  
  
"Wha'? Wha' look?" he asked, eyes still on the rings thinking about Buffy.  
  
"The same far-off look you usually get when you're thinking about the two of you!" Then she paused after thinking. "Y'know, it'd be kewl if you two could get married."  
  
"What?" he clearly spoke.  
  
"Yeah, y'know if there was time to even think about it, or even do it, it'd be great." Dawn squeezed his hand a little.  
  
Spike agreed whole-heartedly and smiled at her innocence. "Bit, Buffy'd never marry me, even if I wanted too. We'd never work, we're too different."  
  
"Spike, you don't give yourself enough credit."  
  
"Oh, I give myself enough credit alright. Enough to know I'd be a fool if I ever asked."  
  
***  
  
An hour lager, the pair made their way home. Dawn was so excited, she could barely contain it. Spike on the other hand, was mere moments away from brooding. Dawn went on and on about how she had to find the picture and have it shrunk down by one of those Kodak picture machines at Wal-Mart. Spike felt her poke his arm.  
  
"Wha' now, Bit?"  
  
"Tomorrow, can you take me on your bike to have it done? We can do it while Buffy's at work or out."  
  
"Yeah, we could." he paused, "If you'd like to ride with a pile of dust."  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I guess I'm not thinking," she smiled. "So, did you figure out what you're getting her? Or how we're going to do this?"  
  
"No, not yet. Don't worry just leave that up to me. This will be one plan I actually think through!" he smiled.  
  
"Okay." Dawn smiled. "Hey, can you put this in a safe place for me? I don't want any wandering fingers to find it!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Spike took the box from Dawn and slipped it into his duster pocket. "It'll be safe."  
  
"Thanks, Spike!" Dawn walked up the steps and opened the door. "Hey, guys! We're home."  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long to get this chapter out!! I've been out of town and working a lot and haven't had the time to type it out! I've gotten a few suggestions on what Spike should get Buffy for her birthday. I'm working on that now! I hope to have Chapter 4 up sooner than this one!!! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
